


Feed

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Deep throat, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Force Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Slime, Tentacles, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: It had been a mistake to let Reyes back into his life.Culmination of some of my Smutober fills





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a mistake to let Reyes back into his life. 

Or rather it had been a mistake to let Reaper into it. 

He had been weak to the idea, lonely after years of isolation, and excited at the idea of seeking comfort in the arms of someone familiar. They had started off small, sweet stolen kisses, making out in the common room. Sharp teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip and a slick tongue pressing into his mouth, a mockery of a good luck kiss before a mission. The encounters never fail to excite him, and anything other than a peck on the cheek would usually leave him with a thin trail of the blackish slime Gabe now had as drool clinging to his own mouth. Blissed out on the high of their interactions, he hadn't given it any thought, either wiping it away or more often than not, swallowing it. 

That had been his second mistake. 

Angela had been the first to notice something different, pulling him into her office to talk about his health. She had noticed that he had become pale recently and had asked to take a few samples for testing. With reassurances that it was probably just a flu, as even mighty super soldiers could not avoid something, and instructions for him to get some extra rest he had been on his way. 

Things continued on like normal, missions, life on the base and his slowly rebuilding relationship with Gabe. They had gotten even closer, slipping back into the intimacy they once had. Gabe had changed in a handful of ways, skin tinted an unhealthy grey, teeth as sharp as knives, and a tongue that hung down just past his jaw, curling and twisting at will. He had been a little hesitant to kiss after that Gabe had managed to convince him into playing, peppering his neck teasing nips. Starting off slowly, Gabe press him back onto the couch, straddling his lap, and kissing him, tipping his head back to deepen things, letting their tongues meet and clash briefly. When he felt Jack was suitably comfortable he pressed in further, easily dominating the kiss, and pushing his tongue down Jack's throat. A flash of panic at the intrusion almost had him pulling back, but Gabe was quick to react, hands coming up to rest on his shoulder and neck, stroking and massaging the tension from him. 

Slowly he inched the tapered appendage further down, curling, flicking and teasing until there was no more to push down Jack's wanting throat. By then the old soldier was writhing under him, cock straining against his pants, black slime trailing down his jaw as he pushed back against Gabe, trying to get more of anything he would give. Jack could feel his throat working, swallowing around the slick appendage. Pulling back, Gabe settled his weight fully onto Jack’s lap, grinding down against him. Groaning lowly, Jack bucked up against him, moving his hands from where they hand been white knuckled against the cushions to grip his hips. 

“Did that get you all worked up boy scout?” Purred Gabe, rocking into his hold. Jack let out a desperate little noise, and stilled, flushing scarlet to his ears. “Ooohh sweetheart, we’re gunna have a lot of fun.”  
\----

Angela pulled him off active duty a day after his coughing started, taking him to her office and sitting him down. It was an infection of sorts, the nanomachines that made up Reaper’s body had begun to spread to him, taking over. Breaking down his own cells,replacing with something akin to what sustained Reaper, and spreading. At the rate it was moving it would be a few months before it had run its path, there would be side effects that there was no way of predicting, the cough was probably one of the first. 

\----

Jack began to confine himself to his quarters, a personal bathroom made it so that the only trips out he needed to make were for food. He tried to make them as sporadic as possible, ignoring any attempt to start conversation and leaving as soon as he grabbed enough for the day. 

As the days wore on his trips out because even more infrequent, stomach fighting nearly everything he tried to eat. He began to shake soon after his body clearly wanting something, but unable to keep anything down. It took awhile to place the symptoms, and by the time he did, he felt too weak to do anything about it.

When Gabe finally came to check on him he was too weak to move. Tired from a lack of sleep and hunger clawing at his belly, Gabe was free to do as he wished. Climbing onto the bed, Jack let himself be shifted until his head was resting in his lap, staring up vacantly at his face. 

“You look like a dead man Jackie. Haven't seen you for a week and here you are kitten weak and shaking like you need a fix.” He said, petting Jack's cheek softly. Jack wheezed something at his comment, pulling together his best glare and trying to rise but failing. “Don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to try and ignore this. I don’t know how much to her talks you listened to, but it clearly wasn't enough. Withdrawal like this is bound to kill you. I can already feel it starting, the little machines changing you are dying off with nothing to replace what they have destroyed.” 

Jack could hardly hear him, too focused on watching his mouth as he spoke, desperate for a glance at the thick black tongue hidden behind his teeth. It wasn't long before Gabe caught him staring, and broke off his talk with a chuckle. Content to let him squirm for a little while longer, he licked his lips, letting more of the appendage slip out and coat his lips in a light black sheen. 

“You're going to have to pay attention for a bit longer sweetheart, I need you to make a choice.” He said, jostling Jack's head slightly to catch his attention. “I can leave now and let you rot in peace, with the hope that Angela discover something soon or…” leaning down close, he kept his mouth a scant inch away and let his tongue peek out freely. “I can give you a bit more of what you need. Might keep you going, might finish what started.”

Trembling hands reached up for him, grasping as tightly as they could on his hoodie and attempting to pull him closer. 

“I guess we both know what your answer is then” chuckled Gabe, easily resisting the weak pull, allowing himself to move teasingly close to Jack's lips. The frustrated whimper it got him was enough to finally show mercy, and he closed the gap between them, not wasting any time. Jack sucked greedily at his tongue, encouraging Gabe to slip in deeper and give him more of what he needed. Obligingly, he pushed in until Jack was nearly choking on his tongue, trying to swallow as much of the slime came with it as he could. 

It worked it's magic quickly, every drop trickling down his throat filling him with energy and sending pure ecstasy alongside it. His hand soon wandered to his slowly thickening cock and he began palming himself through his pants, grinding into the heel of his hand. He could tell Gabe was watching, feel the pleased rumble through his tongue, how it shivered and curled. A sharp bit to his lips, and all too soon he was cuming, any noise lost to his mouth. 

Gabe pulled out slowly, licking his lips and drinking in the picture before him. Leaning forward, he pressed at hand to Jack's crotch, petting his oversensitive dick and the growing wet patch from his cum.

____

“You made a mess already, and we have barely even gotten started. That little couldn't have been enough to satisfy you.” He said, pressing down and dragging fingers along his length. Jack could feel himself hardening already, but couldn't put the brain power into questioning it. Gabe was right, it had been nowhere near enough. The little taste was only driving him to seek out more of the thick slime. Tilting his head back, he tried to mouth at Gabe’s length through his sweatpants, only succeeding in mouthing vaguely at him. It earned him another laugh, like all of his disorganized fumbling as the greatest thing he had ever witnessed, and hands helping him into a better position on his knees but still leaning on his lap. Gabe didn't bother to pull down his pants, content to watch him struggle and mouth at him desperately, the fabric clinging to him with every rasp of tongue. 

Tired of struggling, Jack mustered the energy to slip his hands under the loose waist band and free his prize. It was as big as he remembered, thick and long enough to have his jaw aching at the memory of it on his tongue. The only change was the shiny sets of chrome and black climbing up the underside in a perfect Jacob's ladder. How would they change things? Add little to the blow job or become a new point to fiddle with and try to drive Gabe insane? 

Testing his theory he tugged at a ball with his teeth, and tongued the flesh around it. The pleased groan and hand carding through his hair told him all he needed, and he did it once more before moving on. Eager to please, but trying to remember what he liked, he took his time, taking only the head into his mouth at first. He was unsure of how long he stayed like that slipping his tongue into every nook and fold as he tried to get a reaction. Apparently Gabe deemed it too long, as he felt clawed fingers dig into his scalp and his cock push forward. 

Obediently, he relaxed, letting him push in as far as he wished, sucking at every inch he was given. The bars rolled against his tongue, and he did his best to play with them as well. Gabe gave him a moment to catch his breath when his head reached the back of his throat. Jack gave a pleased hum letting the sound vibrate his mouth, and Gabe took it as a sign too push forward. Their wasn't much left to take, but he could feel it acutely as it pressed into the narrow space of his throat.

A hand came to rest on his throat and Gabe moaned in satisfaction. Was he imagining how deep he was, feeling the outline of his dick as it stretched him open in a way it hadn't in years. He wanted to cry out, to beg Gabe to fuck him open and feel those bars drag against his inside until all he could remember was the feeling of them side him. Instead he stayed still, only giving little flicking motions of his tongue and waiting for Gabe to start moving. To give him air, to fuck his throat so raw that he wouldn't be able to speak. A little pull back, and Gabriel began a slow pace, giving Jack time to breath in between every few thrusts, keeping the grip on his neck. 

His thrusts quickly became more frantic and sloppy, but the worry about air was all but gone from Jack's mind. He could feel Gabe getting close, the way his thighs were beginning to tremble and grew louder, grunting and moaning with each twitch. Jack couldn’t contain his excitement, ignoring his own need and trying to get his treat. Claws dug hard into his scalp,and pulled him forward, bringing his nose to the sweaty mess of his pubes. Another hard suck, and Gabe was cumming, spilling thick slime down his throat. Jack swallowed as much as he could, trying not to let a single drop escape. Trails of it spilled down his chin as he sucked Gabe clean, and chasing as much as he could with his tongue. 

Gabe grunted when it became too much, pulling him off with a wet pop. Jack whined at the lose, licking the trails of slime from his chin. Full and lazy, he let himself rest on Gabe’s lap, too tired to move. The hand in his hair began to move, stroking his hair softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more filth thanks to air canada. 
> 
> Jack Morrison is a lazy fuck and a size queen.

“That enough for you Jackie or do you want a little more? Hmm? A shot nice and deep that will keep you feeling good until it's all over?” asked Gabe, hand curling loosely around Jack's jaw to get him to make eye contact. Jack nodded, head bobbing dreamily as he licked his lips. 

It brought a smile to Gabe’s face, Jack had always been a lazy fuck, get an orgasm out of him and he wouldn't protest to any sort pf fucking, always wanting to wring out another. Without Gabe even asking, Jack flipped over and shuffled to his knees to present his ass, tugging at the band to give him all the assess he wanted. Gabe took hold of his hips and pressed his still erect cock between Jack’s cheeks.

“You remember the colours and hand signs sweetheart?” he asked getting a nod and a muffled noise of approval. “Safe word?”

Another nod. 

“Gotta say it outloud or we stop here.”

“Cucumber.” Growled Jack, clearly frustrated at being made to do anything other than take. 

“Good boy” purred Gabe, slapping his cheeks lightly, slipping down so that he was eye level with Jack's tight hole. Hands parting his cheek, kneading the hard muscle as he gave himself space to work. 

Jack pressed his face into the sheets excited for what he knew was to come. It had been years since he had gotten fucked so thoroughly, and getting to relax so deeply into his own head was a comfort. Gabe’s wicked tongue pushing in made him groan, the appendage slipping inside to coat him with more slime. The mixture made it easier to push in more and more, whatever was in it relaxing is muscles like a designer drug. All the stretch without the loss of any sensation. 

His brows knit together in confusion as the appendage pushed in deeper then he figured it could go, slowly thickening as it tapered. The sudden sensation of teeth on one of this cheeks jerked him out of his lull, unsure of what was going on. Glancing back as best he could, he tried to see what Gabe was doing, only to nearly crumple with a wheeze. Whatever was in his ass had started to thicken, forcing him to stretch open around it. 

He couldn't muster the strength to grip the sheets, only managing to push back a bit in the hope that Gabe would understand. 

As if they had done this only yesterday he did, pulling his tongue out to quickly line up his weeping length. There was little resistance as he pushed in, Jack's body showing just how greedy for a fucking he was. He didn't waste any time with starting slow, sure that Jack knew his own limits and would tell him if it became too much. 

He started up a swift pace, thrusting in hard enough that Jack felt as if the breath was being punched from his lungs with each breath. Just as he had suspected, the bars felt amazing, dragging against his walls and clipping his prostate with every other thrust. Gabe’s cock was thick enough that he would hardly have to work to hit any spot he wanted. Any size queen would be hard pressed not to drop on the spot if it was offered to them. As it was though, Gabe prided himself on his technique as well as his size. It hadn't taken them long when they first started fucking for Jack to get his first prostate orgasm and they had worked hard to train his body from their. 

Time had only improved his skills and Jack was driven over the edge faster than he had been before, crying out and cumming untouched and dry. It felt amazing. A bone deep pleasure that had him shaking, body wanting more even when he was still coming down. 

Gabe didn't let up, pounding into his prostate, milking out another one that had him shouting and coming apart at the seems under him. Orgasm took him as he watched his partner,deeply pleased by the knowledge that he could still take Jack so completely.

Blissed out and so deep in his own head, Jack didn't even feel it as he came. He was far too content at being filled twice over, slipping to his side when Gabe pulled out. Gabe laid down carefully beside him, pulling Jack's head to his chest and petting his hair softly as he drifted to sleep. 

Waking after such deeply satisfying sex was always Jack's least favourite thing. He rarely wanted to clean up after sex, usually more content to feel the cum slowly drip out after, too unconcerned this how stickly it would be in the morning. Gabe would more often than not clean him up once he had fallen asleep, always the attentive lover. 

Woke the next morning without the pain he had been expecting, only feeling the warmth from the body next to him. Light had started to filter in through his curtains, and a glance at the clock proved that they had slept through the night. Despite his worries to the contrary, he felt better than he had in the past month, well rested and without the slick he had feared on his thighs. 

Worming his way out of Gabe’s hold, he shuffled to the bathroom and into the shower, scrubbing off the filth from last night. 

Gabe was awake gone by the time he got back, a short note on the bed explaining that he had gone to get something for them to eat. Jack went about stripping and changing the sheets, dressing himself in sweats and a loose tank top. Body thrumming with energy, he decided to do some light exercise until Gabe got back, wanting to take advantage of the feeling while it lasted. 

Starting on pull ups, he had started to break a good sweat when he felt the first trickle of something leaking out of his hole. Grimacing, he passed it off as a remnant of last night and continued on. More trickled out as he worked, slicking his thighs like he knew it would and driving him crazy. He dropped from the bar to the ground trying not to crumple in on himself as that sweet high came back, his body tingling as the slime seeped into him. 

Gabe found him on the floor, damp sweats around his knees and hand fisting his flaccid cock, greyish cum splashed across his stomach. Setting down the tray he collected Jack in his arms and moved him to the bed, holding him close until his body had calmed. 

It only took a few more hours for Jack's body to start losing it's pigment, fair enough to begin with, neither of them was surprised when it went completely white. His teeth falling out only was horrifying, but new ones pushed in to replace them as they did. Sharp enough to cut his tongue and gums, showing off the new greyish mess that was his blood. 

The changes left him looking ever the match for Gabe, pale as death with a small pile of new powers to try out later. For now he was content where he was, Gabe’s hand running comfortingly through his snow white hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com//)
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if I miss any tags


End file.
